1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capture apparatus applied to a video camera using a memory card as a storage medium that stores an image signal obtained by capturing a subject image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a video camera integrally provided with a recording unit uses a magnetic tape, an optical disc or the like as a storage (recording) medium for storing an image signal obtained by capturing a subject image. On the contrary, a memory card incorporating a semiconductor memory has been put into practical use as a recording medium along with an increase in storage capacity and reduced costs of such semiconductor memory.
When using a storage medium such as magnetic tape and optical disc, video cameras may require a motor or other moving mechanism for a recording unit included in the video camera. In contrast, when using a memory card as the storage medium, such moving mechanism may not be required, so that data can be stored (written) and reproduced (read) readily. Further, the outside dimensions of memory card are smaller than such magnetic tape and optical disc, so that video cameras may require only a small and light portion for loading such a storage medium.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-69951 has a description on an example of a video camera that uses a memory card as a storage medium.